


You're An Amazing Storyteller

by Strato_Fall007



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: College, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Headcanon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Party, Partying, Rescue, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: So this is just my personal head canon on how Bumblebee and Grimlock met in Transformers Cyberverse. Just a heads up, this fic has a lot of head canons, like how I head canon that Cybertron has colleges and also creatures all over the planet.So the Sandstalker is a creature my sister and I came up with, it's basically just a giant scorpion with multiple limbs that hides underground.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Hot Rod (Transformers), Bumblebee/Grimlock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You're An Amazing Storyteller

"So, there I was! Stuck in the middle of the desert with only a pint of energon left in my system! Separated from the group and no one in sight!" Grimlock eagerly spoke.

He was sitting on a couch in the living room during a college party, several bots sat around him listening to his story, some were intrigued, some were eagerly listening, and others rolled their eyes, doubting his every word.

"So how did you survive?" A blue and pink femme asked.

"Oh, it was almost by pure luck! As I dragged myself across the hot sands, I felt the ground start to shake, suddenly," He paused for dramatic effect, "A Sandstalker burst from the ground and aimed all its stingers for my helm!" He shouted, jumping from the couch.

Every bot gasped at the mention of the scorpion-like beast, everyone had heard tales of the terrifying monster, how it would drag unsuspecting bots below the sand and into its underground nests, never to be seen again. They gathered around him and hung on his every word, previous doubters soon abandoned their data pads to eagerly listen to the dinobot, even bots from other groups took notice of his story and walked closer to listen. Soon, the living room became crowded and bots were struggling to find room to sit, some settled to sit on the floor while others decided to just stand nearby to hear the story.

"I narrowly dodged the beast and desperately crawled to find cover! But as I dodged the attacks from its numerous pincers and stingers, I noticed something!" Grimlock spoke, smiling at all the eager bots staring at him with excitement in their optics.

This was his favorite part of telling his amazing adventures, seeing the excitement in every bot's optics as they hung on his every word and listened with such eagerness, it filled him with such pride and joy.

"The beast was famished and looked to be falling apart. Knowing I had no where to hide, I acted quickly!" He paused, knowing his next sentence was going to cause an audible gasp.

"I detached the cables of my arm manually and ripped it off, tossing it into the beast's mouth. I watched as I saw my arm get crushed by the beast's fangs and disappear!" Grimlock shouted, acting out some of the actions from his story to add effect.

Everyone gasped in absolute shock, some bots even grimaced at the thought of his dismembered limb. This part of the story was always known for that, either causing shock or disgust, or a mix of both.

"Your whole arm?! How did you even survive?" A black and red bot shouted in the background.

"Well, the most shocking thing happened! I used the arm as a distraction but instead what happened was I gained the beast's trust!" Grimlock shouted, seeming just as surprised as everyone else.

That caused the living room to be filled with shouts, as everyone shouted in shock and amazement. Everyone went crazy and gathered even closer around Grimlock.

"No way! You actually tamed a Sandstalker!? Sweet Primus, that is amazing!" A purple seeker exclaimed, if he could recall correctly, he believed his name was Whirlwind. They laughed and gave Grimlock a playful punch on his shoulder, "So what happened next?" They beamed.

"Well, after earning their trust, I climbed onto its back and rode all the way to civilization, it took cycles and at one point I had to shut down most of my functions to conserve the little energon I had left. But I eventually made it back and me and the Sandstalker went our separate ways!" Grimlock replied, concluding his thrilling tale.

The bots laughed and spoke, clearly loving the excitement the story brought and Grimlock smiled widely at them all.

"Sweet Primus! When you said you got lost from your group near the outskirts of Cybertron, I thought you just meant like a short panic thing, not getting lost in the middle of nowhere and taming a Sandstalker! You're amazing!" The purple seeker from before spoke.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I've seen my fair share of adventures!" Grimlock proudly boasted.

"I can tell, I mean look at you! You're huge! Let me guess, you major in athletics or military?" Whirlwind asked.

"No, I actually major in Theatre!" Grimlock replied.

"Huh, no kidding? Well you definitely have the skills for it! So how did you hear about this party?" He asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine from an Improv class told me about it and I decided to come last minute, what about you?" The dinobot inquired.

The purple seeker seemed surprised, "Wait, you don't know? Hot Rod is coming!" Whirlwind excitedly answered.

Grimlock tilted his head in confusion, "And who is Hot Rod, exactly?" Grimlock asked.

"Only the coolest bot on campus! He's the best racer here, and also a great party guy! I've heard rumors that he got into this school entirely through racing scholarships!" Whirlwind exclaimed, their wings fluttering in excitement.

"Wow, very impressive!" Grimlock smiled.

Suddenly they heard two engines outside, one being very louder than the other. A bunch of bots giggled and shouted and gathered around the door and Grimlock followed, the door opened to reveal a bright red bot with flames painted on his chest and a smaller canary bot right beside him. Grimlock paused for a moment, staring at the yellow bot, seeming intrigued by him but unsure why.

He was surprisingly small and had black stripes and horns, he looked around frequently, seeming excited to be at the party but also nervous because of the large crowd. He decided to look away before he could get caught staring and looked to the bot that he presumed was called 'Hot Rod'. He clearly had the build of a racing car, sleek and very attractive. He looked much more excited than his horned companion and quickly walked into the crowd and the smaller bot followed.

Whirlwind eagerly approached Hot Rod and pulled him into a hug which Hot Rod happily accepted.

"You finally made it! What took you so long? Traffic or something?" The eggplant bot inquired.

"Nope, it's actually a funny story, I'll tell you in a second but first. "He paused, placing a hand on the canary bot's shoulder and ushering him forward,” This is Bumblebee!” Hot Rod beamed.

The bot known as ‘Bumblebee' gave a coy smile and a nervous wave to the purple seeker. Whirlwind waved back, clearly able to tell that this bot was new to parties and was probably nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Bee!" Whirlwind smiled.

"Hey," The canary bot shyly replied.

"So, what held you two up?" Whirlwind asked.

"Oh, it was crazy!" Hot Rod beamed, "So earlier today we were racing on Velocitron and we were about to wrap things up until these three fraggers came out of nowhere and started insulting us and trying to show off. And then Bee tells them to go frag themselves so they challenged him to race and he won against all three of them! It was amazing!" Hot Rod smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just trying to get them to shut up," Bumblebee replied sheepishly.

Hot Rod pulled him in close, "Nothing!? You ran those three guys into the ground! You should've seen it, Whirlwind! They looked so shocked and embarrassed! It was awesome!" Hot Rod smiled from audial to audial.

"Wow, that's very impressive! Bumblebee, was it?" Grimlock asked.

Bumblebee seemed caught off guard by him, and either the lights were playing tricks on him, but it looked like he was blushing, "Um, yeah! Thanks! So, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Grimlock!" The dinobot answered.

"Cool, nice to meet you, Grimlock!" He smiled.

"Hey Bumblebee!" Hot Rod spoke, Bee turned to him.

"They've got some energon juice boxes by the table, maybe you get some, chat with some bots while you're there," Hot Rod suggested.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He walked to the table and nervously looked around.

Grimlock wanted to follow him but Whirlwind pulled him aside to introduce him to Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod! This is Grimlock! He tells the coolest stories! He was just telling us one about how he tamed a Sandstalker to escape the desert!" They smiled.

Hot Rod looked shocked and gasped, "Wait, seriously!? A Sandstalker!?" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"Yep!" Grimlock proudly replied, "I've been all around Cybertron and nearby colonies!" He said.

Hot Rod smiled like a kid and looked so excited, "How have I never heard of you!? Have you ever been to any other parties?" Hot Rod asked.

"I don't go to parties a lot but I try to go every so often," Grimlock replied.

"Man, you must be the life of the party! You ever done a keg stand?" Hot Rod asked.

Grimlock chuckled, "Only once, it did not end well," He sheepishly answered.

Hot Rod nearly fell over laughing, he eventually gathered himself but still let out a small laugh from occasion.

"Either I'm already drunk and overreacting or you're that funny," Hot Rod giggled.

"It could be a mix of both," Grimlock suggested.

This caused Hot Rod to go into a laughing fit again, however he was able to gather himself much quicker and he stood up and sighed.

"Man, you gotta meet my friend Bumblebee, you and him would get along so well, to be fair though he gets along with just about anyone, but still," Hot Rod said.

"Now that I think about it, where is Bumblebee?" Whirlwind asked.

The three bots paused and looked around, trying to find the canary bot in the sea of random bots.

"Hm, he may be just chatting with some random bots? Maybe if you look around, you'll find him? It's hard to miss him, he's bright yellow with black stripes and horns." Hot Rod suggested.

Grimlock nodded and walked away from the two and traversed through the large crowds, searching for the small canary bot. He wasn't entirely sure why he was looking so desperately for the bot but a part of him knew that he found the small bot to be attractive, that could explain why he was looking for him so much. As he searched the house, he stopped by the table full of drinks when he noticed the energon juice boxes, if he could recall, Hot Rod did mention them when he talked to Bumblebee. Maybe this was one of his favorite drinks, Grimlock grabbed one and put it into his sub space for later if he came across Bumblebee. He soon walked into the basement to enter the backyard patio but paused when he heard several gruff voices and a quieter one, he stopped to listen.

"I bet you think you're tough shit, huh?"

"You cheated! You know you did!"

Grimlock slowly creeped around the wall and watched the scene on the patio unfold, three bots circled around Bumblebee and he clearly looked threatened and was in a defensive stance.

"I didn't cheat! I beat you three! Fair and square!" Bumblebee shouted.

"No way! You're just some tiny, cheap car! Your engine would probably explode if you tried to go over 40mph!" One of the bots shouted.

Grimlock furrowed his brows and growled, he was about to speak up when something caught him off guard.

"Well then, it must be embarrassing to have been beaten by a tiny cheap car, huh?" Bumblebee shouted.

One of the bots pushed him to the ground and roughly grabbed him by the shoulder, clearly getting ready to punch him.

"Listen here, you useless piece of slag! You're worthless! And when you die, no one will care! You'll just be another pile of junk joining the scrapyard, like the rest of the worthless pieces of scrap like you!" They shouted.

They wheeled back their fist but before they could act, Grimlock ran outside and pushed the bot away from Bumblebee and they crashed onto the lawn. They quickly got to their knees and growled but went silent when they saw Grimlock glare down at him. The three bots seemed to be debating whether or not they should confront the bot, they seemed to take the aggressive route however and surrounded Grimlock. The dinobot didn't seemed concerned about them though, he towered over them and could probably lift all three of them at once. While they were sleek and smooth, he was strong and large, he knew he could take down all three of them at once if he needed to.

"What do you think you're doing, you fragger!?" They shouted.

"I'm making sure you don't hurt him." He pointed behind, gesturing to Bumblebee, "Now, leave." Grimlock growled.

One of the bots walked around to face Grimlock, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do? You're just one bot!" They replied.

Grimlock slowly turned to look at him, "You're right, I am just one bot. And you're three bots. You're three, sleek, delicate racing bots that have probably relied on threatening words and have never raised a fist to fight anyone in your life. Meanwhile, I am a dinobot that towers over you, and has traversed the entire planet and survived through every situation you could imagine. So, do you wanna know what I'm gonna do?" Grimlock kneeled down and still towered over the sleek racing car bot.

They stared up at him, clearly terrified of him and regretting their recent actions.

"I'm going to toss you three out of the house into the busy road like you weigh nothing, is that what you want?" He growled.

They all silent shook their heads in response.

"Okay then, so here's what you're gonna do." He grabbed the three and picked them up so they were eye level with him, their peds dangling in the air.

"You are going to turn around, leave this house, and never talk to him or threaten anyone again, understood?" Grimlock explained to the three terrified bots.

They all quickly nodded their helms in response, mostly doing whatever it took to get him to let them go, he dropped them when they nodded and they hit the concrete with a loud clank.

"Good. Now, leave." He growled, baring his fangs at the bots.

They scrambled to their feet and made a dash for the door, Bumblebee watched silently and in pure shock and amazement, when he saw the three disappear into the house he turned to Grimlock and smiled.

"Wow! That was so amazing! You were so terrifying, but in a good way! Thank you so much!" Bumblebee grinned from audial to audial.

Grimlock felt flustered for the first time in his life and struggled to gather himself for a moment, "Oh, um, no problem. I major in Theatre so I have some experience with playing an intimidating role, it's nothing much. Also here." He reached into his sub space and pulled out the juice box from before, "I heard Hot Rod mention something about juice boxes to you so I guessed they were your favorite," Grimlock said.

Bumblebee smiled widely and eagerly took the juice box, but not before saying a quick thank you.

"Thanks again, for helping me with those three, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up." Bumblebee said.

"Think nothing of it, are you okay?" Grimlock asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but still thanks." Bumblebee replied.

There was a small awkward silence between them for a second until Bumblebee broke it.

"Um, there's this cool bar I know, it's called Maccadam. You and I could go sometime, it'd be my treat," Bumblebee offered.

"That does sound nice, but you don't need to pay for me," Grimlock replied.

"Aw, come on! You helped me! It's the least I could do!" The canary bot protested.

"I was just doing the right thing, but having a drink does sound nice, maybe some time this week?" Grimlock asked.

Bumblebee smiled, "Yeah! I'll give you my number!" He beamed.

Bumblebee told him the number sequence and even sent him a cute little smile emoji, Grimlock smiled at the sight of it.

"Alright, I've got it, so I'll see you soon?" Grimlock said.

"You bet!" Bumblebee replied, giving him finger guns as he walked back into the house.

Grimlock only spend a few more minutes at the party before deciding he was ready to call it day and head back to his dorm and recharge for the night, he said goodbye to the new acquaintances and friends at the party and took a bus back the main dorm building on campus.

After taking the usual route to get to his dorm, he quickly headed for bed and jumped into the soft sheets, he rolled onto his back and was about to sleep until he got a message through his comm links which surprised him, who would be messaging him at such a late hour?

He opened the message and paused when he saw the sender was Bumblebee.

"Hey, sorry to message you so late but I just wanted to say thank you again, also Maccadam tomorrow if you're up for it?"

Grimlock smiled and promptly messaged him back.

"It's a date." 


End file.
